Fiolee - The Demon Kiss
by EmolgaGirl
Summary: Fionna is haveing some weird emotions about Marshall. She is suddenly attracted to him and he is makeing her hard to forget about him. But what is the hot vampire king invites her to his house?Will Fionna fall under the charm of the demon? Please read my Fiolee story and review it :)
1. Invitation

**Well this is my Fiolee (FionnaxMarshall Lee) story.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review the story.**

**It would mean much to me. **

* * *

"And never return Ice Queen!"

Fionna was shouting at the queen of ice.

"Yeah!You are a crazy lady who kidnapped a prince"

Cake shouted after her.

"Nobody will make me stop loveing my Gummy!"

The Ice Queen flew away and Fionna sighed.

"Glob Cake we go trough the same adventure every single day."

"Awh baby we will have new adventures some day...don't be sad."

"I am not sad i just..."

"BLAAAAH!"

Someone shouted behind them.

Cake jumped away as her tail puffed up.

It was no other then The Vampire King.

"Hey!Don't ever scare me like that again Marshall."

Fionna yelled and crossed her arms.

"Well somebody is gloomy."

Marshall Lee said and smiled flashing his fangs..Fionna rolled her eyes and sat on the ground.

Marshall was her best buddy...They went on a lot of adventures together.

They love to prank Gumball together... and scare people in the Fire Kingdom.

Come to think of it...What does she have in common with Prince Gumball?

"Did you hear me?"

Marshall waved his hand in front of her.

They have nothing in common...She likes to go on adventures and fight bad guys, and Gumball likes to sit at home and do royal junk and drink tea with Lumpy Space Prince.

He can't even fight...He always needs Fionna to save him from the bad guys.

He never even showed her any sign of affection.

"Hello?Land of Aaaa to Fionna?"

Marshall Lee snapped his fingers in front of her face.

" ...Excuse me.I was...erm...overthinking something."

Cake looked at Fionna with worry on her face.

"You sure your okay babycakes?"

"Yeah Cake i'm just tired...let's just go home."

Cake looked at her and moved her eyes toward Marshall.

"Well i'll come back later seems that now is not the right time..."

"No, It's okay. You can come with us. We could play video games?"

"You always beat me."

Cake dragged Fionna on her back and turned around.

Then started walking towards their treehouse while Lee floated next to them.

There was a long awkward silence...Seemed like everyone was thinking about something.

"Fionna mind if i ask you something?"

Finally Marshall spoke up.

"Fionna mind if i ask you something. "

Maybe something happend, or there is some new adventure ahead and he needs her help.

The point was...you never knew with Marshall he always thought that she has some silly crush on him or whatever and since then he was never serious when he talked to her...just now...it sounded like there is some serious junk going on.

"You see...Fionna...I wanted to ask you for a favour."

Favour?What favour?

"I wanted to ask you to...go to the Nightosphere with me...tomorrow."

"What?To the Nightosphere?Why are we going there?"

"My mum asked me to come.I have no idea why."

Hmh..What should she say?She looked at Cake and saw her worried face.

"Is everything okay Marshall?"

"Yeah...just...come to my place this night if you can."

"This night?Aren't we supossed to go tomorrow?"

"Yes but...is it okay if you crash at my place for one night?"

My Glob.

A night at Marshall's didn't feel really okay.

Being alone with a guy...with a hot vampire guy...What the plum is she thinking about?

"Cake...Can i?"

Cake looked at her and sighed.

"Sure you can babycakes but...Marshall"

Cake twisted her head around and talked with a slight growl.

"Don't get any weird thoughts!I swear if you even touch Fionna i am going to kill you!"

"Chill out kitty.I am not touching her."

"Good."

"Well at least not by my own...but if she asks me too..."

"Marshall!"

Cake said with a minatory voice.

"Just messing with you."

A night with Marshall.

She never slept over at a guy's if he trys to kiss her?He's little crush on her is also obvious...should she kiss him back or...Wait...Is she going insane!?There will be no kissing!

"Why are you shakeing your head baby?"

"Oh nothing..just tired."

* * *

This is my first chapter.

I hope you enjoy it

Please send me a review if you have any notes or have any ideas of what would you like to happen next. :)


	2. Decisions

_I wanted to thank you all for reading...It makes me sooo happy._

_I read everybodys review as always and i just love your imagination._

_I sure will make some twist in the story._

_Sorry for some grammar mistakes i am still in progress with my English._

_Also something is wrong with my computer i think so it keeps missing out words in my story._

_Or i need to type in seperate rows so that the words don't get lost...no idea why it's doing that and i HATE IT._

_So i can't really write it like i want...if you know why this is happening please tell me...ty :)_

* * *

"You going Fionna?"

Cake said makeing dinner.

"Yeah.I packed everything i need."

I went outside and walked towards Marshall's cave...the night was cold with a few clouds up. I hope there will be no knife storm.

"Fionna."

Somebody shouted.I turned around to see nobody.

"Look up."

"Oh hi Prince Gumball."

Gumball was on Lord Monochromicorn flying trough the sky. He flew down and jumped on the ground.

"Where are you going this late?"

Will he get mad if she tells him about Marshall. She isn't a very good liar...what if he spots that she is lying. He wouldn't mind if she even told him, he doesen't like her anyway.

"I am going to...Marshall's place."

Prince Gumball looked at her and straightend his colar. He did that when he was going to tell some long boring story.

"Fionna you know that Marshall is just a mess."

"I do."

"You are a hero and he is an evil vampire king."

"I know."

"Fionna i beg you not go to his place.I know Marshall, he is not the guy for you...trust me on this."

She was lightly shocked that the Prince was begging her to do something. He never did that before.

"I can get you home."

Gumball put out his hand and looked at her with care. What is this?Is this Ice Queen messing with her again?

"I promised M..."

"I know that you are not the girl to brake promises but Fionna he is not right for you ...come with me."

What should she do?She never broke a promise.

"I...Maybe you are right this time Gumball."

"Hey Fi."

She stopped and turned around to see Marshall ... oh no...is he mad?

"Well hello your majesty."

Marshall said with a silly bow.

"Hello Marshall."

The Prince said with a quite angry voice.

"So Fi you comeing with me?"

Oh she has to pick sides?

"Marshall Fionna is comeing with me."

For the first time that she saw Marshall being agressive towards Gumball. He never liked him but he never hated him either. Marshall hissed at Gumball.

"I didn't ask you anything."

"Being your rude self Marshall."

"I said..."

Marshall Lee turned into a bat monster.

"Fionna is comeing with me."

Prince Gumball didn't even flinch. Which was weird because he always needed her to prtoect him. He stared right back at Marshall and spoke in a neutral tone.

"If you want to get violent you should consider that i have no weapon and fighting me would just hurt your ego and pride Marshall"

Marshall turned to his normal form and looked at me.

"Fionna...please...i need you."

"Fionna if you go with him i will no longer need your service as a hero anymore."

Oh Glob...What should she do?

...

* * *

Really.

What should she do?

I'll let you Adventurers of Time decide :)


	3. Demon eyes

So you all said that she should go with Marshall Lee.

Also wanted to ask you if i should put a "Marshall's point of view (POV)"

Enjoy.

* * *

I looked at both of them. Gumball was a bit nervous looking at her with those puppy eyes. Marshall was normal just still a bit mad so he kept his hand clenched into a fist.

"Gumball i promised Marshall Lee."

Gumball looked at me and sighed.

"You know that i never brake my promises..."

"I know but Fionna if you go..."

"There is no if, she is going."

Marshall Lee spoke up and picked me up. We flew off in the cold night and there was a long awkward silence.

"Sorry."

I looked up at Marshall's face and cleared my thorat.

"Sorry for what?"

"For being a butt."

"..It's okay."

I lightly smiled and looked behind his shoulder. Gumball was gone.

"Was he serious about not needing my services anymore?"

"Tsh...Of course he is not. There is no other hero in the land of Aaaa. He will call you again for sure."

I sighed in relief.

"Does he mean so much to you?"

Marshall spoke in a harsh tone. Why is he mad again?

"Well yeah...Gumball is my budd."

The next question suprised me.

"Then what am i to you?"

"You are also one of my best budds."

Marshall Lee sighed and put me down in front of his cave. Why was he feeling so gloomy today?

"So when are we going?"

"Tomorrow"

They went into the house and Marshall floated up to his room.I took a few steps up and heard rusttling.

"I am kinda naked now so i think you should wait downstairs."

"Erm...Okay."

Well this was awkward.

Marshall came down in his usual grey undershirt. He floated to the kitchen and grabbed a few strawberrys.

"So...erm...how are we sleeping?"

"Hmmmh?"

Marshall replied sucking the red from the strawberrys.

"How are we goi..."

In one second Marshall turned around and stuffed a drained strawberry in her mouth. It still tasted sweet. She looked at him and saw a slight half-smile on his face.

"What was that for?"

"I thought you were hungry."

"Even if i am i can eat alone."

"You don't like the idea of me feeding you?"

Oh she knew what was going on. He was being his typical self and flirted with her.

"No."

"If you let me i would rather suck that pretty blush from your face then this fruit."

My face turned red as i looked away.

"Anyway..."

I stood up and looked at his kitchen.

"What's the plan with the Nightosphere?"

I turned around faceing Marshall right behind me.I slowly took a step back.

"You scared of me?"

He said grining.

No, she wasn't scared of him as much as she was attracted to him. Those dark red demon eyes were staring at her, staring in her soul, those eyes kept her awake for nights and those eyes made her get chills every time she saw them.

"Don't be scared of me Fi..."

He lowered his head and she could feel the warm breath on her neck. Nobody harasses her and gets away with it. She needed to knock some sence into his brain.

"Owch."

She sent him flying towards the couch with a punch.

"And next time there will be more!You better be serious or i am going home!"

He looked at her and started laughing.

"Damn Fionna...you are not a girl for love."

"I sure am not...so what's the plan?"

" You see my mum called me last night to tell me the that..."

...

* * *

Fi needs to get her sass up.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and review it.


	4. Go with me

I am so sorry for my absence.

I was on a trip so I couldn't continue my story.

Well you said that there should have been a Marshall's POV so I will try my best to make one.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was interesting how nervous Marshall was. It was just a harmless invitation to his mothers birthday.

"So why do you need me?"

"My mother said to bring a guest."

Well she knew that. But of all people why her?

"And the problem is?"

"She might try to make me the ruler of the Nightosphere again."

Again?

"Will there be bad guys?"

I cracked my fists and looked at him with a serious face.

"You just have to chill. One night with me and no bad guys, fighting, Cake, Gummy and the others ?"

- Marshall Lee's POV -

That was so Fionna.

She always wanted to fight and defeat bad guys. He didn't want to tell her but he told his mother that Fionna is his date.

" Please Fi. Just spend one night not worrying about anything , okay?"

Her face twitched as he came closer to her.

"Promise me that you will have fun Fi."

She looked at him and swallowed.

Why was he doing this anyways?Fi always has fun at party's in Gumbutts pink castlle.

He just wanted to have a night with her away from that royal junk that Gumball makes her do at party's.

"Can i...talk to Gumball first?"

He had such a bad urge to growl but he ignored it.

What is it with her and Gumball?He knows that she has a stupid little crush on him but he is an annoying geek.

" Sure. Do what you have to do."

Yeah but he didn't want her to do it.

" Huh...mind of moving away a bit."

He looked at her eyes and he floated a bit away from her.

This was a stupid plan. If she asks Gumball he will make up some "quest of great urge" to make her busy and not go with him.

"I'll go now. Be back later."

"Wait a minute Fi."

She turned around and crossed her arms.

"You don't have to go with me."

He wasn't forcing her to do something if she doesn't want to. He was hoping that she would say yes tho'...

"I was going to tell you...Gumball told me that i need to help him tomorrow."

Of course the little nerd always tried his best to drag her away from him.

"With what?"

"A few candy people got missing in the ice dungeon. We need to go and find them."

Why does his chest hurt this much now?

"Well have fun Fi.I'm gonna bring you back cake."

She smiled and opened the door.

"Tell Gumbutt to try to avoid the monsters on the way. Bleeh "

She laughed at his silly face and closed the door.

He needs to go alone.

He never hated Gumball that much, but now he just wanted to kill him. He wanted that so badly.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I kinda lost my inspiration on this one but hope the next one is more interesting.


	5. Ice Dungeon

_Long time no see._

_I am sorry for not putting up new chapters._

_I guess the knife storm story is done. We have not enough dares or questions._

_Hope you enjoy this new chapter of Fiolee._

_Not using first person term in Fionna's part anymore._

_Also I wanted to start a Bubbline story. Should I ?_

* * *

- Marshall's POV -

He was sitting on the couch looking down at his feet. He told her to go. Didn't he? So why is he so damn depressed about it now? He strummed his ax-base as he slowly sang

_Why won't you love me?_

_Am I that bad?_

_Now I'm the stupid one_

_Still thinking that your rad_

He floated around on his back still strumming the bass. She is probably with Gumball now. In that Ice Dungeon as he is talking about science and not giving a damn about her presence.

_I want to see you in agony_

_I want to see you in pain_

_Thinking of you next to her_

_Is driving me insane_

He groaned at the last part dragging his hand across his hair. That's it. He won't go. It's no fun without Fionna. Nothing is fun without her.

- Fionna's POV -

Fionna looked at Gumball as he looked at the map.

"So if we took a left here then we should be right here."

He pointed at the map and she nodded. It was so cold down here. Gumball was carrying his jacket and boots but she was still in her same outfit.

"You seem a bit lost today hero."

The Prince said looking at her with care. He always did that. He looked at her the way he looked at his candy people. Prince Gumball did care about her. He saw her as a hero. As someone he can call when he is in danger and just thank them afterwards.

"I'm fine PG."

She said with a fake smile as they walked down further.

"Look Fionna!"

The Prince ran to the two candy people. They were frozen solid with shocked expressions.

"Who would such a thing?"

He asked running his pink hand against the ice-cube.

"Honey welcome home!"

Fionna frowned and turned around to face, non other, then the Ice Queen. Why didn't she think of her earlier?

"Ice Queen unfreeze them at once."

Prince Gumball said crossing his arms.

"If I let them go you will just leave."

The Ice Queen said with a sad voice as she looked at Fionna.

"Just let them go you crazy hag!"

Fionna yelled at her as a blue flame formed around Ice Queen's hands.

"Nobody calls me crazy!"

She yelled as she shoot ice at her. Fionna jumped to the side and dodged the attack.

"No more nice. Now you get ice!"

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter._

_Not much happend but I am kinda low on imagination._

_Love you all for reading my storys._

_Please review! _


End file.
